


mischievous glint

by summerdayghost



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: 3+1 Things, Accidental Incest, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Half-Sibling Incest, Nipple Piercings, Public Sex, Sister/Sister Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: 3 moments with Lorna and Petra before they found out they were related + 1 moment after





	mischievous glint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).

**1.**

Petra wished with her heart of hearts that she were capable of getting drunk. But alas, her metabolism was far too high. In this way her mutation was a fucking curse. No matter what her father had to say about it.

If she could get drunk maybe she would be having a good time at the club rather than slowly growing more irritated by the second. This was a bad idea. She looked out into a sea of people, all roughly her age, having fun, writhing together in a fashion they all apparently believed to be dancing, and all she could see was stupidity. Sheer stupidity. Why was she here in the first place? Maybe if she glared hard enough a secondary mutation would appear and they would all drop dead.

Too late she registered that she was being spoken to. She turned towards where she thought the voice came from and saw a girl with long green hair. In a place like this green hair was the last thing that would have impressed Petra.

“Excuse me?”

“I said,” the girl with the long green hair had a mischievous glint in her eye, “My name is Lorna and I’m about to change your life.”

Yes, the line was lame, and yes, Petra had a feeling Lorna used it on all the girls, but something about her made the regret of wasting her time here recede.

**2.**

Exactly one week and one day later they made love. They did not mean to make love. For all intents and purposes when they entered that apartment that Lorna never fully convinced Petra she actually lived in even though she very much did their plan was to fuck. Somewhere on those cool cotton sheets fucking turned into love making. It did not take long at all.

Petra spent a long time on Lorna’s nipples. Lorna had them pierced which made Petra snort with a small laugh when she first saw them. How silly, ridiculous, impractical, and frivolous. Petra would never ever do something like that to herself. Yet those piercings made Lorna so much more sensitive there. Her low drawn out moans combined with the way she bucked her hips at the slightest touch was nothing short of pure obscenity.

If it meant anything from Petra’s perspective this relationship was not going too fast in any way at all. This was the perfect, if perhaps a little leisurely, pace for Petra. She had often felt that it was everyone else who went too slow.

**3.**

The movie was, in a word, the most boring fucking thing Petra ever had the displeasure of seeing with her own two eyes. Fine that was not a word, it was twelve words. To put it in one word it was mind numbing. Fuck that was two words. It was dull. Ha! That was a single word. Take that!

What made things worse was that Petra could tell it was supposed to be exciting. The whole thing was chock full of as many back to back explosions, car chases, gun fights, and hostage situations as a production company could probably legally put in a PG-13 feature in this country. Maybe the viewing experience was different for a person who could not call all of that Tuesday and Thursday, but there was no way the tediousness was entirely a result of Petra’s life experiences. The bland performances from the actors obviously cast for their looks over talent had to have something to do with it as well.

The only reason Petra was there in the first place was because Lorna really, really wanted to see this movie. She practically begged Petra to take her (read as mentioned wanting to see the movie casually thirteen times over three days) until she relented. Why Lorna (and everyone else in here for that matter, the theater was fucking packed to the brim likely violating several fire codes in the process despite the fact that the movie had come out just under a month ago) wanted to see this Petra would never understand.

Around the time the middle aged man with the British accent was discussing bomb delusion strategies with the other middle aged man with the same British accent (they were rather hard to tell apart, they both reminded her of Charles Xavier and she would not have been surprised if they were in fact long lost triplets) Lorna reached over to Petra as if to grab some popcorn. Except they ran out of popcorn before the opening credits even finished up and Lorna’s hand kept going past the empty bowl and into Petra’s pants.

Lorna began to slowly, torturously rub circles around Petra’s clit. As much as it made Petra feel like she could die, the challenge of not making a sound no matter how much she wanted to whine or moan or scream Lorna’s name certainly made this afternoon more interesting. Petra was already soaking with a couple of minutes and Lorna didn’t stop until the ending credits finished rolling.

**+1**

Lorna slowly peaked her head out of the door. When she saw Petra she froze. Under other circumstances Petra might have been insulted by the amount of embarrassment she could feel radiating off of Lorna in massive, almost Chernobyl sized, waves, but she understood exactly where that shame was coming from. Friday had been one hell of a day to put it lightly. But today was another day. Saturday it was.

The important part was that Lorna didn’t go back in, “Why are you here?”

It was almost hard to look at her in this state, “We had plans.”

“I don’t think you,” Lorna stopped right there as if that were a complete thought. Maybe it was.

“I like you, and I think you like me,” love was what she might have really met but it was too soon to say that even for her, she took a deep breath, “and I don’t think things really have to change unless we want them to.”

Lorna was quiet and just when Petra thought she had lost her she said, “I suppose.”

That mischievous glint in her eye was back. That night they fell asleep together tangled up on Lorna’s couch.


End file.
